Eternal Twilight
by kitten007
Summary: Isabella Swan is the Princess of Forks, a land cursed with eternal twilight. Is she the one who will be able to lift the spell from the kingdom? AH/AU Written for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: Eternal Twilight  
Author: shaelove  
Rating: T  
POV: Third  
Word Count:3296  
Summary: Isabella Swan is the Princess of Forks, a land cursed with eternal twilight. Is she the one who will be able to lift the spell from the kingdom? Written for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_a_Twilight/72145/  
Entries accepted until 8/20/09  
Voting begins 8/22/09**_

_***_

_Many thanks to TheSpoiltOne and Loloskinn, without whom this story would not be in existence. I hope you enjoy. We'll talk again after you've had a chance to read this._

_Without further ado, I give you: Eternal Twilight._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom in the land of Forks. Every where one looked there were lush green forests and vibrant colored flowers. There was a strange curse upon the land. All of Forks was locked in twilight. The sky, though beautiful, was forever colored by deep purples and blues. The legends surrounding the eternal state of twilight said that there would be a princess born to the fifth ruling family of Forks. She would seem to be an ordinary girl on the outside, nothing striking about her appearance, yet nothing unbecoming about her either. One day, though, from beyond the twilight locked world of Forks, a Prince would come, and he would fall madly in love with the princess, despite the vain efforts of more beautiful women in the kingdom to distract his attentions, for it would be true love, not simply a love of beauty that would set the kingdom free once again, and give it the gift of a new dawn following the twilight once again.

The fourth ruling family's reign had just come to an end when the Swans rose to power. The first two ruling generations produced only male heirs, who could not fulfill the prophecy. The people started to grow weary of hearing the elders and seers endlessly drone on about the Swan family being the final chapter in Forks' never-ending twilight. Charles Swan, the first born son of the reigning king did something none of the Swan heirs had done before. He married a girl from outside of Forks. Her name was Renee. She was a mystery to the people, as much as the eternal twilight was a mystery to her. Nevertheless, something about her began to awaken a renewed interest in the prophecy from so long ago.

The people began murmuring that perhaps she would be the key. She was young when Charles married her. She had many birthing years ahead of her. Renee proved to be fertile enough in the early years of their marriage. She bore Charles his first son, Emmett, a fortnight after the first anniversary of their union. Their second son, Jasper was born with a year's time as well. Disappointment was palpable throughout the kingdom when it was announced a second son had been born to the ruling family. The trouble started brewing later, when Renee did not become pregnant in the year following Jasper's birth. Five long years passed before Renee was with child again. The following months were difficult. Renee was constantly sick, the doctors worried for her wellbeing as well as the child's. The talk around town was that it must be another boy child because of the troubles he was causing.

The child was born that fall, and to the surprise and awe of the kingdom, it was a girl. Isabella. The people were confused by the child; she was beautiful as she aged. How would she be able to fulfill the prophecy, the people of Forks wondered. The people dismissed the idea that Isabella would be the one to pull them out of eternal twilight, and began dreaming of the day Emmett took over the throne, and had a daughter of his own.

"Isabella!" Renee called out. "Isabella! Where are you child?"

"I'm not a child anymore, mother." Isabella called from the far corner of the library. "Tonight is my ball, my coming of age ceremony. I've been sixteen for a month now. I'm no longer a child."

"You're certainly behaving like one, hiding out in the library, instead of preparing yourself for the ball," Renee chided, exasperated.

Isabella sighed, closed the book quietly, and set it back upon its shelf before brushing past her mother on her way up to her chambers. Alice and Rosalie appeared in the hallways and followed her up the stairwell. The two girls were chattering excitedly about the ball, but Isabella trudged along, not willing to take any part in the prattle. When the girls were safely behind closed doors once again, Alice squealed in a very unladylike manner.

"Your ball is tonight! Aren't you just delighted?" Alice exclaimed.

Isabella sighed, "Alice, you had your ball a fortnight ago, what in the world has you so enraptured about mine?"

"Alice's was no where near as expansive, nor will mine be come December" sighed Rosalie.

"You both know I dislike a fuss being made over me. Charles invited the entire land." She paused. "And all of the neighboring kingdoms! Do you have any idea how many people that is? How many hello's and courtesies I'll be expected to give out? How many suitors I'll have to dance with?"

"Hundreds!" Alice half sighed, half exclaimed. "Oh, to be the Princess. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes Isabella."

"You know not what you are wishing," Isabella said shaking her head, "It's all so tiresome. I'd much rather spend my evening surrounded by my books."

"I know you would," sympathized Rosalie. "Think of it this way, you have every chance to crush the hearts of the men of Forks tonight. Who knows, maybe a handsome foreign boy will catch your eye."

Isabella had to laugh at that. They all knew she would be perfectly content to allow Emmett or Jasper to marry and take over the throne while she filled her mind with the words on the pages of her books instead of the empty words of a boring man.

"Alas, Mother will not allow me to skip out on my own ball. Let's get the torture over with."

The gown Isabella was expected to wear had been laid out across her bed. It was a rich midnight blue satin, which laced all the way down her back. Getting the dress on or off would require assistance. The corset she would wear under the gown cinched her ribs so tightly she had trouble breathing, and made her feel as though her bosom would spill out over her dress at any moment.

Once Rosalie finished lacing up Isabella's gown, Isabella turned and saw that her two friends were dressed in a similar style, though the materials were clearly subdued to not overpower her own. Isabella immediately felt even more subconscious, yet never had the chance to say anything for Alice was tugging at her hand, leading her out the door and into the hallway. Rosalie followed closely behind.

"So I heard the Cullen family will be attending tonight," commented Rosalie from behind Isabella.

"I hear Edward is rather dashing," Alice added.

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks, spun around to face Rosalie, her long brown curls whipping around her face in the process.

"You two knew the Cullens were attending tonight, and failed to mention this before?" she cried.

Alice and Rosalie didn't respond.

"You did! How can you let Renee do this to me? There's no way Edward would ever show interest in me. He'll turn me down for one of you two, before taking a second look at me," Isabella moaned.

"It was for your own good Isabella," Renee said, startling the three girls. "And you, Isabella, will do well to have a gentler spirit. Perhaps then suitors will start coming around." She paused briefly, taking in the appearance of the trio. "Right then, come along ladies, we've got a ball to attend to."

Leaving no room for argument, Renee took off towards the festivities, leaving the girls to follow.

"Isabella, let's make the most of it," Rosalie said.

"Besides, you know who we've got our eyes on," teased Alice.

"Ladies, I do not need to hear about your obsessions with my brothers. How short of an appearance do you think I could get away with?"

Before either Rosalie or Alice could offer an answer, their arms were taken by escorts and announced to the ball, leaving Isabella to enter last, much to her chagrin.

There was a short pause, but to Isabella it felt like forever. Finally, she heard her cue.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of Forks, Youngest child of King Charles and Queen Renee, the honored guest of the ball!"

The fanfare played, and Isabella was the focus of hundreds of people.

Isabella tried her best to smile, and look like she was happy to be there. After all, this was all for her, she told herself. She should be enjoying it.

Walking down the elegant staircase, she was greeted by the royal families of the neighboring kingdoms.

She was greeted first by Billy and Jacob Black, The King and his son, from the kingdom of La Push. It was a good 7 day's ride from La Push. Jacob was a couple years younger than her, but that didn't stop him from kissing her hand, and whispering in her ear that he expected her to save a dance for him. She laughed gently at the young boy's antics, and promised that she would save a dance for him.

Next up was the entire royal family from Denali. None were particularly thrilled to be there, but seeing as how they were the closest kingdom, etiquette dictated they must attend. Isabella quickly passed by them. She nearly faltered when she realized Carlisle and Esme Cullen, rulers of Chicago, were up next.

Carlisle bowed deeply to her, saying it was an honor to finally meet the princess he'd heard so much about. Isabella blushed, and thanked him. Esme gave her a quick hug, and apologized for her son's rude manners, and promised he would seek her out before the end of the night.

Isabella walked away a bit confused by that. She barely registered the rest of the people she was introduced to. The cryptic nature of the Cullens' greetings left her confused and curious.

Eventually she found Alice and Rosalie once again. She relayed the message from Esme, and Alice immediately suggested that they start looking for Edward.

"Alice, no. He probably has reasons for not being there. I refuse to wander around looking for a mere boy.

"Isabella Marie! Don't you dare blasphemy the most eligible man in this part of the world," scolded Alice. Isabella just couldn't help it. She was less than interested in having a suitor, much less being at the ball. Her dress was uncomfortable and she'd much rather have her hair tied loosely back while she immersed herself in a book.

She was spared further discussion when Jacob Black tapped her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw the young boy blushing.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked.

Isabella curtseyed as was proper, and replied, "Why yes, kind sir."

Jacob was tall for being only 13 years old, but was a total gentleman. He glided them across the dance floor, didn't complain when Isabella stepped on his toes, simply laughing it off with her. The song was up tempo and fun. When the dance was over Jacob kissed her hand again, and said with a wink, "I wish I was older, Princess Isabella, because I would make a fine suitor for you."

Isabella giggled, "You'll make another princess gloriously happy one day Jacob. Thank you for the dance."

They parted ways, and Isabella felt she had more than fulfilled her "Princess Duties" for the night and was ready to turn in and escape to the library. She knew full well that Renee would have her head in the morning, but she had no desire to continue with appearances.

Alice and Rose seemed to have disappeared. Instead of trying to find them, and risk encountering her mother, Isabella accepted that she would have to remain in her ball gown, despite it being terribly uncomfortable.

"Stupid ball, stupid dress, stupid Renee," Isabella muttered to herself as she fled down the familiar hallways. She finally arrived at the library, and closed the heavy doors behind her.

"Hiding from someone?" A smooth deep voice asked from behind her.

Isabella yelped, and spun around quickly, only to find herself pressed between this stranger and the doors of the library.

"N-not exactly," she managed to stutter out.

"Oh," the stranger asked, with a slight smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

Isabella was unable to form a response. She was enthralled by this man. His eyes were a piercing green, his hair was a disheveled mess, and he just had an aura about him that drew her in. Who was he, she wondered.

When she failed to respond, he continued "What brings you to the Swan's library, if you are 'not exactly' hiding from someone?"

She snapped out of her momentary daze, and quipped, "It's my library too."

This threw the striking stranger for a loop.

"Isabella?" His eyes widened as he realized she was the princess.

"The one and only," she mumbled, wishing she had gone to her chambers now instead.

"Forgive me princess, I have failed to properly introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen, Prince of Chicago, the only child of Carlisle and Esme," he said, seeming to recover from his shock. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard so much. Will you permit me to be so bold as to ask why you are in the library instead of enjoying you ball?"

Isabella scoffed. "I would much prefer to have never had the ball in the first place. If I had my way, I would have never left the library tonight. Why are you in my library instead of at the ball with your parents? There are plenty of eligible women out there. I'm sure at least one would strike your fancy."

"Why so eager to do away with me, Princess?"

"I much prefer to be alone," she replied.

"What if I could not allow that, having been raised a gentleman of the court, it would be a grave misdeed to allow such a beautiful Swan to wander about the castle alone," he said.

"Fine," Isabella muttered. "You may stay in the library so long as you're quiet and let me enjoy my books in peace."

Prince Edward gave her a thoughtful look, and then shrugged, following her across the room to one of the many shelves lining the walls.

"May I ask you a question, Princess," Edward asked.

"You already did," she quipped back.

"That didn't count Princess and you know it."

"Fine," she said. "But if you insist on talking, stop calling me Princess. My name is Isabella."

"Isabella. Well, you are delightfully beautiful."

"Did you not have a question to ask me, sir?"

"Please call me Edward."

"Edward, your question, if you please? I'd like to get back to my book," she said.

"I'm intrigued by you, love. Most girls your age would do anything for the opportunity for a ball like yours. What possesses you to come here instead?"

"I prefer the stimulus of books to the boring drabbles of people who care solely about themselves."

"Such a sharp tongue for such a modest woman," he teased.

Isabella picked a book off the shelf, and unceremoniously fell onto a chaise lounge across the room. To her vexation Edward followed her throughout the library and perched on a chair next to her.

"Really Isabella? I am offended that you would fancy a mere book over personal interactions."

When she didn't respond, he pinched the book from her delicate hands. "What are you reading anyhow, Isabella," he asked as he flipped through the pages. The binding of the book had been so worn in the title was no longer legible.

"Stardust. That's the title, it's written by Neil Gaiman. Now; give me back my book, please".

"Let me guess, it's a tale full of magic, swordfights, and wait, don't tell me, a prince in disguise," he mocked.

Isabella huffed and reached once again for the book, successfully grabbing hold of it. Clutching it to her chest, she rebutted, "You're missing the whole point. There's adventure, and romance, and a happily ever after."

Edward frowned at the wistful look on her face. "And who, Princess, ever said you couldn't have all those things yourself?"

"Renee," she mumbled. "She always told me I would just be married off to the highest bidder in the kingdom, and be a disappointment to the people."

"Isabella," he said, using her given name to calm her. "You could never be a disappointment."

"What do you know?"

"I know more than you think. I know that you were supposed to be the 'chosen one' so to speak, but it seems your own family has forgotten the prophecy surrounding them," he said, shaking his head.

"Prophecy?" Isabella was bewildered. She'd heard nothing of a prophecy, especially not concerning her own family!

"Forget I said anything Princess. Tis not my place."

"How, pray tell, am I supposed to forget such a notion?"

"I'll make you a deal, Princess," he began. "Return to your ball, share a dance with me. I'll keep other suitors away." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "After we dance, at the stroke of midnight, we'll walk the grounds and I'll tell you what I know."

She eyed him thoughtfully, and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll agree. And I have your word - that you'll explain this all to me?"

Edward nodded in return. "You have my word Princess Isabella. Now, shall we dance?" He extended his hand to her. She set her book down and took his hand, allowing him to lead her down the hallway, back to the flurry in the ballroom.

They slipped back in unnoticed through one of the side entrances. Isabella glanced about her, hoping to either spot Rosalie and Alice. This did not go unnoticed.

"Looking for someone," Edward whispered in her ear. His closeness startled her, and she flinched away.

"Now, now Princess, I cannot dance with you lest you stay near me."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, yes of course. It's just, I, well you scared me."

"My apologies." He stepped back from her, and bowed deeply. "May I have this dance, milady?"

She smiled at his formal nature, and curtseyed in return. Unaware of the attention they had drawn.

The music was a fast waltz, and before she knew what was going on, he had swept her up into his arms. They were twirling across the dance floor. Isabella felt as though she were a mere child, running though the castle again. She felt as if she was soaring through the clouds. Isabella was too enthralled with Edward's grace and skill, enjoying the feelings coursing through her, to even notice that everyone else had stopped dancing to stare at the pair.

The song ended and Edward dipped her with a flourish. Her body suspended inches from the dance floor. He slowly raised Isabella back up towards him. Holding her close to his body. She was lost in his eyes. They were so green, she thought to herself. His breath was warm and sweet on her lips. He moved closer, she felt drawn to him. The feeling was strange and wonderful all at the same time. Instinctively she tilted her head slightly to the side, leaning forward to meet him half way. His lips were warm and smooth on hers. She moved hers, gently caressing his lips. He grew bolder, and his tongue touched her lips, gently trying to pry them open, gaining access to her mouth. Isabella let him lead, allowing him in, and moving her tongue against his.

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers, staring intently into her eyes.

The people around them cheered and whistled. Isabella blushed and tucked her head into Edward's chest.

"How about that walk Princess," he asked as the clock struck midnight. They made their way through the crowd and out into the crisp twilight.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. Eternal Twilight. Will it stay that way forever, or will Edward win her heart and lift the spell? Well, there's only one way to find out…. Vote!_

_[and review too while you're at it. I'd love to hear your thoughts as well]_

_And again… MAJOR kudos to TheSpoiltOne for ever so lovingly encouraging me to write this, and to Loloskinn for being beta-extraordinaire and getting this bad boy back to me in no time flat! I love you both dearly._

_until next time, shaelove [and yes, there WILL be a next time]_


	2. VOTE & authors note

Hey there! :) in case you're wondering... Voting is open now, through Saturday, I'd love it of you'd vote for my story. You can pick two, so, if there's another one you love then go right ahead.

.net/~onceuponatwilightcontest

I did want to say, I'll be making this into a full length story at some point after this contest is over. I don't know when exactly, but i believe it WILL be posted as a NEW STORY, so, author alert is recommended if you don't want to miss that. And of ya'll are interested, I wrote an alternate ending to this one shot. TheSpoiltOne loved it! (jk, she was ready to hurt me, but I thought it was hilarious. I don't want to just give that up though... So I'll make you guys a deal... There's less than 50 entries, if I place in the top, oh, 13... (13's a lucky number, right?) I'll post it BEFORE I start posting the full version. Otherwise, you will have to wait for the extended story to happen before getting the alternate ending/outtake. I've got a couple more of those silly things hiding, that no ones seen yet... So, just a little incentive to vote. No matter what happens I will be posting the full story, and at least one outtake, maybe more...

And I apologize for the delay in review replies and in getting this up. My computer is at the doctors, and frankly, there's no way in hell I'm doing this on my dads computer.  
If you have questions or whatever, I'll respond to them, or get someone to do it for me. I have a minion or two (just kidding lilB, TSO, you rock my world)

Until next time,  
shaelove


End file.
